<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two princes. Two worlds. Both idiots in love. by Plant_plant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412516">Two princes. Two worlds. Both idiots in love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant'>Plant_plant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, mermaid au, prince AU, will be happy eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_plant/pseuds/Plant_plant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kenma was a merman.<br/>Prince Kuroo was a human.<br/>An unlikely friendship sparked between the two and maybe something more?<br/>But that would be tested.<br/>They had different worlds and beliefs and... When you love someone isn’t it about letting them go?<br/>Or should you fight for them no mater what?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two princes. Two worlds. Both idiots in love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this thought and decided to act on it! I hope you enjoy it! Also this will be more than one part &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As a mermaid prince there were more than a few rules Kenma had to obey. Usually he was happy to seeing as he absolutely hated leaving his room let alone the castle. Apart from when he went to see the human prince. Kuroo Tetsurou.</p><p> </p><p>They had met first when they were very young. Kuroo fell out of his boat into the ocean when he was trying to sail away because of an argument with his father. He had no idea below that boat happened to be a curious merprince watching it.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had never seen a boat before and had swam off to investigate it whilst his parents were distracted. So as soon as kuroo fell out of the boat into the ocean and looked around... There was Kenma. Exposing the most important secret the prince was supposed to keep...</p><p> </p><p>The two had just stared at each other for a moment... Noticing the differences and were very bewildered seeing as this was their first encounter with the other species... Kuroo stared at Kenma so long he forgot he needed to breathe and had to quickly rush to the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had followed him and helped him into the boat. Although he was completely soaked through and very cold but luckily the day was warm. Kenma had placed his arms on the side of the small row boat and was staring at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?”<br/>
“You look weird, why don’t you have fins?”<br/>
“Well I’m a human.”<br/>
“Whats that?”<br/>
“Well it’s... What are you? A mermaid? Like from fairytales?”<br/>
“I’m not a fairytale I’m Kenma, Kenma Kozume.”<br/>
“Nice to meet you! I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, do you eat fish?”<br/>
“What-“</p><p> </p><p>And like that they had become friends.<br/>
It was weird at first and it required a lot of sneaking out for the both of them but it was worth it. As the years went on they remained friends and told each other everything. Nothing bad happened... Until one day.</p><p> </p><p>As usual Kuroo had snuck out on his rowboat to see Kenma. It was quite dark as usual for when the two met up. Seeing as royals had a lot of responsibilities during the day their usual meet-ups were at night. It was all going well apart from the fact Kenma was late. Which was okay.</p><p> </p><p>He’d be there soon as he could and Kuroo knew that so he laid back in his boat and watched the stars... It was calming. The soft rocking of the boat and the beautiful stars overhead... He dozed off.</p><p> </p><p>He had dreamed during this time... He was a mermaid? Merman? Whatever Kenma said he was... Like in the fairytales and he got to be with Kenma. He got to dance with him in the ocean some how and they held hands... They went on a picnic and they had leaned in... So close...</p><p> </p><p>And then he awoke to find himself in the ocean. With a frantic Kenma swimming towards him calling his name in worry. He didn’t know what was happening but it was very dark. Only kenmas beautiful red tail and scales offered light to him... Like an angel...Then it too was gone...</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had panicked. There was a storm up above and Kuroos stupid rowboat had broken on a rock.The idiot was asleep and sinking and panic was setting into Kenma. Especially when Kuroo closed his eyes.<br/>
“Don’t you dare kuroo, don’t you dare.”<br/>
Kenma’s voice had cracked on his name as he grabbed the human prince. He quickly swam up to the surface and a huge wave hit them. He almost dropped kuroo but he clung to him tightly... And swam as fast as he could to save... Well the person he loved most in the world. He hadn’t realised it until now but kuroo...</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was someone he loved and valued most. So he had to save and protect him. Kenma was making for shore when another wave hit and it was too far... It was so far Kenma almost burst into tears. However the moonlight broke through the clouds and shone on a cave it was a bit away from shore but it was closer and might be better... Apart from the fact it was an underwater entrance. Kenma weighed his options quickly and went for it. By some form of miracle he got there and the cave had air as well as water... And after some cpr from Kenma...</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was okay. He was shaking and shocked but he was okay. The two stared at each other for a moment then Kenma decided something. Kuroo couldn’t keep meeting him. It was dangerous. What if he had been too late tonight? He didn’t want to think of it...<br/>
Kenma took a deep breath.</p><p>“You’re an idiot and we can’t keep meeting.”<br/>
“But-“<br/>
“No. Do you not realise what happened tonight? You idiot, this is the last time we’ll meet. I mean it.”<br/>
“Kenma don’t-“<br/>
“Kuroo, goodbye.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma had gone to swim back through the entrance and Kuroo was holding back tears. He had to say it. It was now or never. He had to tell him because otherwise Kenma would go.<br/>
“I love you.”<br/>
It didn’t come out that loudly in fact it was a bit quiet but... Kenma heard it and turned.</p><p> </p><p>Kenma gave his best friend a sad smile...<br/>
“I love you too.”<br/>
Then Kenma swam off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were in pain and they were sad and hurting and... Kenma wanted nothing more than to swim back to kuroo and tell him they’d figure it out... That they could be together... But he didn’t. Tonight had thrown him back into the harsh reality.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo could never survive in water and Kenma could survive on land... He had gills for a reason after all... So they could never be together. Whether it be as friends or as anything more... Not to mention they were entirely different species and they had both been kidding themselves if they ever thought that was true... They were idiots... That’s what Kenma had told himself... He was only being logical... He had to be logical... He couldn’t just... Go back... So he didn’t. He went home back to his reality. Never planning to see kuroo again.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the said human Prince was crying to himself in that cave. He was freezing and the person he loved had just swam off. He understood it. Before he had passed out Kenma looked so scared... He was so scared and it was heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe in kenmas position he would have done the same. It was dangerous for them to see each other. Kenma’s world and kingdom and merpeople in general were supposed to be a secret. Yet... Here Kuroo was knowing about it all. If anyone followed him when he snuck off who knew what would happen... What if they captured Kenma? Kuroo sniffled and looked around spotting an exit to somewhere... He needed to get home. Maybe... Maybe Kenma was just angry and he’d meet him in a few days or something... Yeah he’d just give him time. He’d come eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo wiped his tears in his already wet sleeves and made his way through the cave. He fell a few times and scratched himself on a few rocks but he made it out onto the beach... Then he headed home.</p><p> </p><p>A few days later Kuroo returned to where he usually met Kenma... And waited. He waited for hours... All night in fact... But he never came swimming to Kuroo’s boat... He never came at all.<br/>
Kuroo returned daily for a few weeks... And yet Kenma didn’t show a single time...</p><p> </p><p>Kenma actually did however. He just never came up far enough to the surface for Kuroo to see him. He just stayed there keeping an eye on the boat and kuroo... He heard him cry a few times and he wanted to go help him yet... He didn’t. He couldn’t risk it.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo would give up eventually he knew that...<br/>
It happened a few weeks later. Kuroo didn’t show because he had a party... It was his birthday. Kenma knew that and he waited there the next day just planning to give him his gift and leave... But he didn’t show.</p><p> </p><p>And like that both of them assumed the other had stopped coming. They went about their lives their minds often drifting to each other... Until it was only once a day... Then not for weeks... This was a lie of course. They convinced themselves that was the case and that they never thought of each other. Yet during meetings or just before they went to sleep they’d think of each other... They had moped around a lot too and their friends noticed but no one said anything. They’d get over it... Eventually... Right?</p><p> </p><p>After all it was just two idiots in love as very young adults. When they were in their 20’s or so they’d probably find others... Or have an arrange marriage to a princess or prince or someone... They both thought this and held onto it...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>